Milestones
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Spencer's wife stops in to the BAU office with their son for a quick doting visit, much to the delight of Spencer's coworkers. Reid\reader oneshot fluff
1. Chapter 1

**The son's name is Maximilian, meaning "greatest", because in my opinion of course Spencer would name any offspring of his with high praise in mind.**

 **Also, as a gift for not including smut in this one, I tried my hand at writing in that coveted second person. Enjoy!**

It was nearly sunset when you found a parking spot right next to the federal building but the toddler bouncing in the back seat was far from ready for bedtime. You hummed a lively tune and slipped the boy a quick kiss as you got him out of the car and traipsed into the building, diaper bag and juice boxes left strewn in the front seat.

"Mama, go!"

"I know, baby," you replied with a smile as you steered him toward the front desk, "we're going!"

You checked in and snapped a visitor badge to the front of your shirt and one to the back of little Max's and he bid an excited goodbye to the secretary before the both of you headed for the elevator. The pattering of his feet came to a stop as the doors slid shut and he looked up expectantly at you, a look you loved and knew well and that was quite reminiscent of his father.

"Can you push the number six button for me, love?"

It only took him a few moments to locate the correct number and he was hopping around in excitement even as you rode up floor after floor, making sure to tap every edge of the FBI logo emblazoned on the floor.

"Maximilian," you warned, "let's make sure we still have some jumping left for when we see daddy!"

"Ok! See daddy!"

The child finally came to rest as the doors slid open again and his tugging at your shirt had you scooping him up. You recognized a familiar face standing at the double glass doors and called breezily to the man.

"Hey Kevin, how are you?"

He pushed his glasses up to see you better. "Oh, hi Mrs. Reid! Still weird to say that…but good to see you!"

You laughed and patted Kevin's shoulder in thanks as he held the door open and you strode into the bullpen. Max on your hip had become quiet as he took in the massive room and he cooed as his hand drifted on a filing cabinet you passed. The only two people currently in the bullpen were leaned on one of the desks and they looked up at the noise. Penelope let out a squeal and scurried toward you with a smiling Derek in tow.

"Max-a-million-bucks! How are you?"

"Gigi!" Max piped up.

The blonde beamed at him. "Yeah, it's Gigi! Oh my god, he's so smart and lovely and I just wanna frame him just like that for forever."

"Seriously, look how handsome the little guy is," Derek touched a gentle hand to Max's wild brown curls and his striped cardigan that look suspiciously like one Spencer had worn earlier in the week. "I won't even have to teach him how to charm!"

Your smile shone as she pressed each agent into a hug. "Both of you are too sweet and it's so good to see you again!"

Penelope held out her hands and Max excitedly leaned over to her and she immediately began bouncing him around. Looking back at you, she sighed and twisted a hand in your baggy sweatpants. "How do you do it? You're radiant even when cosplaying the Michelin man. And you know I'm so incredibly happy to see the both of you but to what magnificent occasion do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Yeah," Derek added, "what brought Missus Genius and Jr. to us this late? Reid's filing a report, by the way, I'm sure he'll be right down."

You stretched your neck and stifled a yawn as the length of the day started to hit you. "Since Spencer was away for a bit longer on this case we to my parents' for a few days, and heading home today Max said he couldn't wait to see daddy any longer. My hometown is a long drive away and that plus a toddler made me decide against my frock and gloves for traveling." You gave Penelope a teasing wink before asking, "Anybody else here I can say hey to?"

"Nope, it's just me and my chocolate thunder and your dearly beloved left here this late. Even head Hotch-o headed home. Ooh, alliteration for the win!"

A voice from the back of the room spoke up. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one to teach my kid alliteration?"

Max's head snapped around and he wriggled out of Penelope's grasp with a war cry. "Daddy!"

He thundered over to where Spencer was knelt down and wrapped him in as big a hug as his little arms would allow. Spencer nestled his face in the boy's neck as he lifted him and headed back across the room, father and son exchanging whispered "I love you's" and "I missed you's" all the way.

Penelope turned to you with a blinding smile. "I'm going to melt into the basement because of your boys, this is one of those magical moments you can only dream of! Is Max already like one of those super mastermind kids?"

You laughed and held her outstretched hands. "Well he's a least a bit ahead of the curve. We hit eighteen months a few weeks ago and there's already plenty of coloring inside the lines and a confirmed vocabulary of twenty-one words."

"You hear that, prettyboy?" Derek asked Spencer as he finally reached your trio. "Looks like little man has the brains to take over your job soon."

"Most of which I think he gets from his mother," Spencer countered, his fond gaze rested solidly on you.

Penelope looked frantically back and forth between the two of you as nothing happened for a few moments. "You can kiss your bride, boy wonder, Derek and I have seen grown-up movies before."

Spencer accepted the encouragement and shifted Max to his left as he leaned in to hold your cheek and press a swift kiss to your lips. His delightful mouth was as soft as you'd remembered and you snuck in one more kiss before he pulled away.

"I love and missed you, too," he murmured and wrapped you in a hug.

It was Max's giggles and shoving that finally parted you and Spencer's free hand came to yours as you said, "Right back at ya. You ready to head home?"

"More than ever."

You fished out your keys and shouldered your husband's messenger bag as Penelope and Derek bid loving goodbyes with hugs and kisses and demands to see your little family soon.

"Can you say bye to them, Max?" you prompted your darling son still nestled in Spencer's arm.

He thought a moment before his hand waved enthusiastically. "Bye Gigi! Bye Unca Mogan!"

Penelope probably would've fainted if Derek didn't have an arm crushed around her and the pair waved back as your trio departed. Spencer was determined to be hands-on now that he could for the first time in days, so he was the one to buckle Max in and make sure he had a snack and kept the little one chatting for the whole drive home.

As you pulled into the driveway of your cozy house Max got fussy with how dark it was and Spencer was quick to retrieve him, making sure to press a kiss to his temple and yours as you made your way inside.

Shirt and cardigan now askew, Max was mumbling and rubbing his face as you turned on warm lights around the house and Spencer softly laughed at him, carting the boy away to get ready for bedtime. You peeked your head in the brightly decorated bedroom just as he was getting tucked in.

Max was still sitting up and reached his hands over to Spencer's eyes. "Eyes, daddy!"

"Yeah, buddy, those are my eyes!"

"Eye, eye…" Max trailed off before another thought struck him. "Einstein!"

Spencer sat back as you gazed at them in disbelief and your joyous gasp rang out. "That's my smart boy!" You ran to wrap him in another hug and kiss before turning back to Spencer. "So that's a confirmed twenty-second word?"

His eyes were sparkling with pride. "Definitely, and the most complex so far."

You finally got the little one tucked in after a quick bedtime story and he was peacefully snoozing by the time you and Spencer crept out of the bedroom. You shared another loving kiss and a few other pleasantries as you both unpacked and washed up from the long day.

It was when you were back in the kitchen and Spencer was washing a few leftover dishes in the sink that he said, "I still can't believe he said Einstein."

You looked up from where you were hunkered over your planner on the island. "Yeah, that was pretty incredible. Wonder where he got that from, hm?"

The two of you laughed and Spencer dipped his head modestly, a quirk you couldn't get enough of. You studied him a moment longer and then decided it was time. You poignantly continued, "We'll have a whole army of little geniuses with all your talk."

"Just an army of one for now," he mused.

Bringing a hand to your belly, you cleared your throat so he would be sure to hear you. "It'll be more than one sooner than you think, Spence."

Even his brilliant mind took a moment to process your words but as soon as it did he spun around wide-eyed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I noticed morning sickness the first day I was at my parents' and so I took the test and retook it twice and I wanted to wait until we were face-to-face to tell you it was positive all three times."

Spencer had been slowly moving toward you the whole time, enraptured with your glowing features, and his voice was barely above a whisper as he let his knuckles come to rest on your cheeks. "We're having another baby?"

"Without a doubt," you kissed his frozen features, "baby Reid #2 is on the way."

His throat bobbed as he fought back tears and he gripped you into a hug almost too tight. "You're amazing."

You hugged him back and the two of you stayed that way for moment after blissful moment, drinking every bit of tenderness in. When you finally pulled back, you teased, "While I may be amazing, do remember it takes two to tango, Mr. Reid."

The blush on his cheeks was brighter than the red shirt rested over your little growing creation.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was completely unprecedented and unlikely to be recreated anytime soon, but now for the second installment that I originally had no intention of writing but was overcome by some more feels and needed to get them out.**

 **Also, thanks to Mr. Stevie Wonder for the song.**

Spencer had gasped gale-force when you broke the news to him. Eyes wide, hands grasped in his hair, spinning once in a frantic circle before running over to crush you in a hug.

A girl! There was gonna be a little Miss Reid!

You prepared Max well for the new addition to your family, reading all the right books and talking it out as you took the second pregnancy in stride with a little more ease than the first. You and Spencer scoured and debated names back and forth as vigorously as with little unborn Maximilian and it was you who finally breathed the perfect name into your quiet bedroom.

Darlene, "tenderly loved".

That was awhile ago, and now Darlene Diana Reid was one year old and rested on your hip as you made your way to the front door of the massive house with your two boys in tow. It was a family dinner party at the Rossi residence and the man of the house himself answered the doorbell.

"Ciao bella!" he sang and smooshed kisses to both your cheeks and the little one, who giggled gleefully at the greeting.

Spencer and Max were next inside the door dressed to the nines in complementary blue and purple blazers and Dave welcomed them in kind, though Max was excited because he got to practice his new favorite thing – a very strong handshake.

"Wow kiddo!" Dave dramatically cried once he got his hand back. "You're gonna be the world champ of arm wrestling with a grip like that."

You laughed as your son ran off with the older man toward the table of delicious unending food while Spencer sidled up to you, arm resting around your lower back as you both beamed and he snuck a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

"Ready to party?"

You hummed a note of contentment. "Since I've got my best party people by my side."

Darlene reached over and placed a soft hand to Spencer's jaw, the sleeve on her maroon dress casting glitter as she did so. "Par-ee, daddy!"

"You know it, sweetheart." He gazed at her with tender eyes that made heat blossom in your chest.

Max may look like his father but a little bit of Spencer's very soul had been plucked and placed in Darlene. She wasn't quiet by any measurement but she was the more curious, the more delicate and perceptive child. She could entice anyone to listen with her massive eyes and the quirk in her little lips and had Spencer wrapped around each one of her fingers. She was constantly pointing at things for him to explain to her and loved falling asleep tucked under his arm as he read book after book.

The night was warm and the three of you made your way out to the patio to join the rest of the party goers, where you were met with a familiar face once again among the milling of so many.

"Oooh man! Isn't she lovely!" Derek crooned and danced his way over to you and more importantly the little girl in your arms. He kept singing and she squealed and clapped in delight as he scooped her up. "Isn't she wonderful!"

You put a hand over your fluttering heart at seeing Derek so enchanted with your daughter and it was only after they'd swung in a few happy circles that he slowed enough to greet you. "Mr. and Mrs. Prettyboy, how's it going?"

"We're great, Derek," you gushed, "thanks for charming her as usual."

Spencer piped up and pointed behind the other man. "But I don't think you'll have her to yourself for long."

Just then a streak of blonde came rushing up and her heels came to a clacking stop next to Derek. "I already got a giant hug from Max, how about my Didi?"

"Gigi!" Darlene cried and reached her little arms out for a squeeze from the favorite aunt.

Derek and Penelope hugged with your little one in between feasting on all the affection and after a nod from you they trotted off with her, no doubt to brag to many others about how they were the favorite pair of babysitters for the Reid children.

Spencer squeezing your hand brought your attention back to his sloppy curls. "You want anything to drink?"

"Whatever's in that big red bottle by the cheese tray looks amazing."

His gentle smile shone at you momentarily before he walked away for proper husband duty. The soft glow of the lights strung up in the rest of the back yard called to you and you strolled about until another favorite face caught your eye.

"JJ!" you called.

She turned away from her southern beauty of a husband and gladly embraced you once you made your way to them. "Hey, you look great! How are you?"

"Really well, thanks. It's all crazy bliss at home."

"What are they, one and three now?" she mused, following your gaze to young Max bouncing around with a handful of crackers to eat and no less than two agents fondly watching him. "Can't imagine them that close in age. But Spencer's always raving about how good you are with them and how much he loves being at home as the perfect four."

You cocked your head with a wry grin. "Right before he launches into –"

"Into the spiel about the nuclear family, yes!" she finished and you both laughed as your lovely husband in question approached and handed you just what mama's night out ordered – a glass of red wine filled precisely to the halfway mark.

"Should I be worried when I hear two girls laughing and looking at me?" he ventured.

JJ knocked him in the shoulder. "Always, Spence. I was about to tell her about how you still look at her the same way as when she was first introduced to us, you big softie."

Spencer blushed, a bright pink dusting on his cheeks that you hoped would never stop returning over the years. "I can't help it, you know. I somehow got the most talented and beautiful woman in the world to be my wife and the mother of my kids, am I not supposed to gawk?"

With a hand intertwined with Spencer's, you carried on and chatted with JJ and a few more passersby about anything and everything from the swish in your dresses to the latest parenting gossip, as well as a few dirty jokes in between. The wind drew lazily between the trees and the people and when it finally carried a child's laugh to your ears you bounced a nod to the group.

"Let me go put eyes on my two real quick."

Spencer was hot on your heels. "I can actually see Darlene on Morgan's shoulders from here but you should make sure Max isn't eating his fill of the buffet, which if left unchecked will be twice his weight."

You tossed a smile to your vigilant husband as he broke away to go check in with Derek and you were just passing the dessert table in your search for Max when a voice from underneath it startled you.

"I'm not sure you need to be under there, buddy," the familiar voice coaxed and then one Emily Prentiss was leading your son out from under the tablecloth.

"Maximilian! Did you make Emily crawl all the way under there to get you?"

The little boy simply giggled and ran to clutch your legs as Emily took long strides around the table toward you. She gathered both you and Max in a hug before quickly retrieving her own wine glass as you exchanged pleasantries.

"I didn't see you or Reid come in but suddenly I saw two little shoes and had to investigate!"

You smiled wanly and pointed behind you. "You haven't missed Spence or Darlene yet, I promise."

While Max munched away at the snack in hand you and Emily watched Spencer retrieve your daughter from Morgan's grasp, only to have her grab her father's pinky and immediately strut around asking questions about everything from the tablecloth colors to people's names and then almost touch a candle flame. Thankfully Spencer swooped in and tossed her up in his arms and her shrieking giggles tugged at your heartstrings.

"Reid could always charm the right kids so well," Emily pondered from beside you.

There were probably sparkles in your eyes as you answered, "He's the best with ours."

The night wore on long and warm and lovingly as you and your family were surrounded by some of the best people you knew. Eventually little eyes got droopy and little mouths started yawning and you and Spencer led the charge out the front door, waving and blowing kisses as you each balanced a toddler and plates of food in your arms.

You watched as your husband pressed a kiss to two little temples and thought maybe you could stand to listen to his nuclear family spiel a few more times. Whatever kept his lovely mouth murmuring words in your ears as your children slept peacefully in the back seat.


End file.
